Slumber
by UniqueNeko
Summary: Natsu visits Lucy once again, only to surprise her in his slumber.


**Shh~! I'm sneaking! xD So, due to the deleting of the two Fairy Tail series, here is a oneshot of Natsu and Lucy! Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

A blonde mage sighed as she walked along the streets of Magnolia. She was carrying three bags with groceries in them, setting off to her home. She smiled as she thought of Fairy Tail, her wizard guild. The wizards were certainly… interesting. They are also very powerful with strong faith and love in their nakama. Walking besides the girl was a Celestial spirit, Plue, a mini dog-like creature with a drill of some sort as a nose.

"Hey, Plue? This may be random, but I really like Fairy Tail." The mage said suddenly to her companion.

"Puuue." The dog replied. The girl giggled at her cuteness before arriving at her house. She put her house key in the lock and unlocked the door. She stepped inside to find…

"Natsu?!" The girl shouted. A boy with spiky pink hair sat on the girl's couch, casually munching on a cracker.

"Oh, Luce! You're home!" Natsu yelled, giving a grin. Lucy fumed.

"Why are you in my house… again?!"

"Happy went off with Carla and Wendy again, leaving me with nothing to do." Natsu replied, taking another cracker out of its box.

"What about Gray?" She asked.

Natsu shook his head. "He went away with Juvia, I think… Or that he went somewhere, and Juvia followed."

"Erza?" Lucy tried.

"On a S-class mission."

"Romeo?"

"Training with Master."

"Gajeel?"

"He's with Levy."

"Fried? Al? Bixlow? Elfman? Mira Jane? Lisanna?"

"Went off on a mission, hanging out with Bisaca, disappeared somewhere, S-class mission, probably went to look for Elfman."

Lucy sighed and gave up. She proceeded to the kitchen to put her bags away.

"I'll cook up dinner, I guess. I hope you like noodles." She called out.

"If it's spicy, I'm okay with it!"

_After an hour_

Lucy had finished setting the table containing ramen and some juice. Natsu was waiting to dig in.

"Enjoy-" Lucy started to say, but was interrupted by the Dragon Slayer's sloppy eating way.

"…the food." She finished, laughing at the funny sight. The food was finished within about 15 minutes and by the time supper ended, it was 9:30 p.m. Lucy stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Help yourself to the food. Please don't blow up my house." She said before walking to her bedroom.

The girl entered, changing into some pajamas. She went to the bathroom and washed up before plopping onto her bed.

"Mmph… So comfy." She was sleeping within a minute.

* * *

_10:20 p.m._

Lucy was soundly sleeping when all of a sudden, she felt someone slide into bed with her. The weight made Lucy slide to the person's chest. The celestial mage slowly opened her eyes, seeing her Dragon Slayer friend.

"Natsu?!" Lucy hissed. Natsu's eyes were drooped and he looked tired.

"What are you doing in my bed?!"

"I was too exhausted to go back home… so I came here." Natsu groggily answered, yawning.

"C-can't you sleep on my couch or something?!" She whispered.

"But your bed is so comfortable…" He murmured.

Lucy sighed and turned away.

"Fine, I guess. Good night then."

He grunted softly in return.

_Midnight_

The girl couldn't sleep. Not with a BOY sleeping next to her. Who could do that?! You know, besides married couples. She was getting irritated at her insomnia. She felt Natsu turn but paid no mind. She daydreamed about memories; from her family to Fairy Tail, trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and her body being pulled back. Natsu was still sleeping, holding onto Lucy.

"W-what?!" Lucy moaned in annoyance. Could this night get any worse?

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered. Well, that answers that question.

Lucy blushed crimson as she felt Natsu's warm breath on her shoulder. She struggled to get out of his grip, only to fail against his strength.

"Natsu…wake up. Stop holding me…" Lucy kept muttering, trying to wake the Dragon Slayer up, only to fail once more. She sighed and decided to just stop.

His body was warm against hers and she felt sleepiness take over.

"I guess… this isn't bad… we both get sleep…" She said, drifting off. She shuddered again as Natsu breathed on Lucy's neck.

"Mmph…" Natsu muttered. "Luce…"

Lucy sighed, wondering why he kept saying her name. As if she was actually talking to him, she said softly.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I…like you…"

The girl could only blush before she passed out from shock and exhaustion.

* * *

**Kinda rushed… and probably a lot of OOCness xD Sorry… I'm tired anyway too and I'd like to sleep…:P LOL NO. I'M WATCHING FAMILY OUTING.**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
